


Quand ils jouent avec le feu...

by MeridaB



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, France (Country), M/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: Que se passe-t'il dans la tête de François Hollande lorsqu'il envoie son premier ministre et son ministre de l'économie faire une visite de courtoisie en Allemagne? Le duo Manuel et Emmanuel va-t'il s'en tirer plus fort, ou plus fracturé que jamais?Pas vraiment de scénario, juste envie d'essayer ma plume sur ce couple qui me fascine!L'idée que j'ai de la relation Manuel Valls/ Emmanuel Macron est très largement inspirée de toutes les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire à leur sujet, et je présente d'avance mes excuses si quelqu'un y voit un quelconque plagiat





	1. Chapter 1

_Emmanuel t'accompagnera._

_Emmanuel t'accompagnera._

_Emmanuel t'accompagnera._

Une phrase cinglante, dont l'écho ne fait que redoubler à chaque pas qui l'éloigne un peu plus du palais de l'Elysée. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, mais la passion qui fait bouillonner son sang jusque dans la plus petite artère trouve sa catharsis dans ce pas saccadé duquel il heurte le bitume avec une insolence exutoire.

_Emmanuel t'accompagnera_

Emmanuel. Quatre syllabes aux sonorités trochaïques qui dansent sur son tympan dans une ritournelle lascive et obsessionnelle. Tout le monde, à l'Elysée, dans les médias, jusqu'à Anne sa propre compagne, n'a que ce nom à la bouche; ce nom, si semblable au sien, au son duquel ses pupilles ne manquent jamais de se dilater, la veine sur son front de palpiter et ses poils de se hérisser sous sa chemise. Le nom d'un homme qu'il exècre, jalouse et admire tout à la fois.

"Emmanuel t'accompagnera"

Manuel avait tant bien que mal tenté de dissuader François de l'envoyer lui, faire cette visite de courtoisie en Allemagne. "Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas un mot d'Allemand. Et mon Anglais... Enfin tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas possible" avait-il argué, ce à quoi le président avait rétorqué "Emmanuel t'accompagnera." Une formule sans appel, prononcée sur le ton de l'évidence; Le président savait se dépecer de son affligeante indolence lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses intérêts personnels, ce qui avait toujours eu le don d'horripiler son premier ministre. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la raison sous-jacente pour laquelle lui et Macron étaient tenus d'aller se pavaner devant la vieille Merkel : Hollande lui-même avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver en terrain non francophone.

 _Emmanuel t'accompagnera._ Emmanuel, l'homme de lettre, et son éloquence envoûtante, l'homme séduisant et séducteur, et ses deux grands yeux bleus et pénétrants. Un homme dangereux, même pour quelqu'un comme Manuel qui se plait à jouer avec le feu.

« Manwel »

Manuel s'arrête net et le cuir de ses chaussures neuves bute contre le pavé, le faisant grincer des dents. Il sait à qui il à affaire, et ce bien avant de se retourner. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans tout Paris - et peut-être dans toute la France qui prononce son prénom avec cet accent qui se veut Espagnol – probablement pour marquer la différence entre leur deux noms. Manuel n'est pas Emmanuel et Emmanuel n'est pas Manuel. L'un est le jeune chouchou de la France, acclamé et adulé; l'autre a fait son temps et est relégué au second plan, déprécié par ses collègues, les médias, et l'opinion publique.

Le premier ministre tourne la tête; Un taxi est arrêté à sa hauteur, la portière est ouverte, et s'en extirpe un homme fin et blond aux allures d’Éphèbe, une tasse de café plantée dans chaque main.

« Merci Paul. Nous allons continuer à pied. » lance-t'il au chauffeur du taxi avant de claquer la portière.

 _Quel petit con_ , s'insurge intérieurement Manuel.

Emmanuel lui tend un café que Manuel ne saisit d'abord pas. Néanmoins, il lui est impossible de ne pas céder au regard de détresse que lui jette le jeune homme contrit ; On ne résiste pas à Emmanuel Macron, on subit ses caprices comme on subit ceux d'un enfant-roi.

Manuel saisit finalement le café, non sans quelque réticence; Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à Emmanuel. Emmanuel dont les yeux s'illuminent, joueurs dans son visage ciselé comme celui d'un jouvenceau, faisant oublier à Manuel son emportement. Une moustache de mousse se dessine au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure du ministre de l'économie alors qu'il prend une autre gorgée de café, et le sourire de Manuel ne s'en élargit que plus. _Drôle d'oiseau que ce Macron..._ _Un oiseau de malheur_ , songe Manuel, _avec des yeux qui font la pluie et le beau temps._

Côte à côte, les deux hommes se mettent en marche. 

« Pourquoi tu es parti sans crier gare tout à l'heure? »

Le sourire du premier ministre s'efface tandis que son interlocuteur le rappelle brutalement à la réalité, cette réalité dans laquelle il abhorre l'homme qui se tient si près de lui. De cet air goguenard et suffisant qui ne le quitte que rarement, jusqu'au bleu roi de son costume qui accentue son regard perçant, en passant par la cravate qu'il a une fois encore omis de porter, et sa chemise qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de boutonner jusqu'en haut, Manuel déteste ce petit imbécile arrogant qui se croit en position de faire fi de la bienséance. Une barbe de trois jours point sur son menton, et tout à coup le jeune homme lui semble plus viril ; plus vieux aussi, et Manuel reconnaît dans ses traits, ceux de son rival, de celui qui a trusté sa part de gloire à lui, Manuel Valls, premier ministre. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Pourquoi? Parce que d'emblée, cette satanée _visite de courtoisie_ chez les allemands ne m'enchantait pas, et qu'on m'annonce que de surcroît je vais devoir jouer les babysitter avec toi. »

« Fichtre Manwel ! Tu sais, c'est moi qui ait proposé au boss de t'accompagner... Je sais à quel point tu es mal à l'aise dans ce genre de manifestation et je pensais que m'avoir à tes côté... »

« Tu pensais mal. »

La rage bout à nouveau dans le sang de Manuel, et son pas martèle le pavé comme jamais, dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas se jeter sur son interlocuteur qui doit presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Finalement Emmanuel vient se planter devant lui ; une résilience indicible imprégnant son visage, et Manuel se voit forcé d'interrompre sa course. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparent tandis qu'ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Leur promiscuité est telle que Manuel cède à la tentation irrésistible de regarder les lèvres du jeune homme blond. Son souffle est saccadé, son cœur bat la chamade et le rouge lui monte aux joues tandis qu'il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Le trouble de Manuel n'a pas échapé à Emmanuel sur le visage duquel s'étire un sourire narquois, provocateur.

« Tu sais quoi, _Manwel_? Je pense surtout que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu meurs d'envie de te lancer dans cette... _aventure_ avec moi. »

Le ton enjôleur du jeune homme est plus que ne peut en supporter Manuel qui, n'étant dès lors plus maître de ses gestes assiste comme médusé, au spectacle barbare de son propre poing s'assénant sur la mâchoire de l'homme qu'il déteste. Une larme pourpre perle sur la lèvre meurtrie.

Manuel fuit la scène du drame au pas de course pour éviter de croiser les yeux d'Emmanuel et la tristesse qui les habite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me laisser des kudos et des commentaires!

_Toc toc_

Manuel se retourne dans son lit, incapable de déterminer si le bruit est oui ou non le fruit de son imagination.

_Toc toc toc._

Manuel se retourne à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour darder un œil furax sur son réveil. 2H. Qui peut bien venir l'enquiquiner à une heure pareille ?

«Manwel, c'est moi, Emmanuel. »

_Evidemment... Qui d'autre?_

Manuel s'extirpe de sa couette tant bien que mal, enfilant une robe de chambre dans la foulée et étouffant quelques jurons dans sa barbe. C'est bel et bien sur Emmanuel Macron que la porte s'ouvre. Emmanuel Macron qui se saisit de la ceinture de sa robe pour l'attirer à lui et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Manuel se réveille en sueur, les membres tremblant de frustration et de rage mêlées. Son bas ventre le titille dangereusement et son cœur bat contre sa cage thoracique avec la véhémence d'un poing frappant à une porte. _Toc toc toc_. Ce nabot de Macron et ses insinuations suggestives sont en train de le rendre cinglé. Toujours Macron. Manuel jette un regard inquiet et rempli de culpabilité à sa femme qui dort paisiblement à côté de lui. Il sait qu'il ne retrouvera pas les bras de Morphée si aisément.

Il s’ausculte minutieusement dans le miroir de la salle de bain, déplorant sa peau cireuse sous le masque de transpiration qui la recouvre. Il ouvre le robinet pour s'asperger d' eau glaciale. Cependant, ce ne sont pas ses propres yeux verts qui viennent à sa rencontre lorsqu'il relève la tête, mais un regard bleu qui le transperce avec une intensité qui ne lui est que trop familière. C'est encore Macron qui vient le tourmenter, Macron un sourire benoît aux lèvres ; Macron, exubérant, arrogant et insupportable. Macron qui, une fois de plus lui fait perdre le peu de sang froid que lui allouent ses gênes hispaniques. _Toujours Macron._ Une fois de plus, le poing pourfend l'air, indépendamment de sa volonté. Un rire sardonique lui échappe à la vue du visage de son Némésis se désagrégeant en mille morceau sous ses yeux. Le sang jaillit entre ses jointures et les larmes de douleur et de remord affluent sur son visage. Son rire redouble.

 

Dès l'aube, Manuel est apaisé. Il regrette d'avoir laissé sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et ce, à deux reprises au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Plus que tout, il s'en veut d'avoir laissé un homme qui ne signifie _rien_ pour lui le repousser si loin dans ses retranchements. Il a même dû mentir à sa compagne, mettant son hystérie nocturne sur le compte du surmenage. Les yeux d'Anne, remplis de compréhension et d'inquiétude le hantent. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la culpabilité est si grande ni pourquoi son impulsion première a été de mentir à la femme qu'il aime. Il refuse de comprendre.

Le premier ministre marche vers son bureau d'un pas décidé, tout déterminé qu'il est à ne pas se laisser décontenancer par les événement de la veille, et surtout à éviter à tout prix l'homme à l'origine de ses débordements – au moins jusqu'au jour de leur départ pour l'Allemagne

« Bonjour Monsieur le premier ministre. »

« Bonjour Jeanne »

« Un visiteur vous attend dans votre bureau.»

« Comment ça un visiteur ? Bon sang vous plaisantez Jeanne... Je vous avais bien spécifié hier soir de ne laisser entrer aucun visiteur »

« Monsieur le ministre de l'économie m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous... »

« Et vous l'avez cru ? »

Manuel peine à garder son sang froid.

Sa secrétaire hausse les épaules, déconcertée.

L'insolence de cet avorton ne connaît décidément aucune limite. Manuel inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau d'un geste qu'il veut pondéré. Il est impensable qu'il perde à nouveau son sang froid.

Une veste qui n'est pas la sienne gît sur le canapé, le fauteuil qu'il repousse toujours soigneusement sous son bureau n'est pas à sa place habituelle, et une effluve étrangère embaume la pièce, riche et entêtante comme le pétrichor du sous-bois après la pluie en été. Emmanuel a investi le bureau de sa présence à l'instar d'un animal marquant son territoire, et, les sens aux aguets, Manuel a pleine conscience des ondes ésotériques qui parcourent la pièce spacieuse en passant par son corps tout entier.

Celui qu'il redoute temps se tient près de la fenêtre. La lumière matinale projette son halo flavescent sur le nez trop long, le front trop ridé, la tempe trop lourde, la mâchoire trop carrée et les yeux trop bleus dans ce visage pourtant si saisissant d'harmonie. La bouche est entrouverte, découvrant une rangée de dents irrégulières, le regard est lointain, plongé dans quelque pays de son imaginaire.

« Emmanuel ? » s'enquit-il, rompant le charme de la vision éphémère.

Emmanuel se retourne brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, Manuel remarque avec un pincement au cœur l'ecchymose violacée qui marbre le coin de sa lèvre.

« Je suis venu t'apporter des croissants et des nouvelles », déclare-t-il en montrant du menton la table sur laquelle sont en effet posées une cafetière en argent, deux tasses et une pile de viennoiseries.

«  Oh et je suis aussi venu quérir des excuses. Assieds-toi je t'en prie. » ajoute-t-il. Manuel s'exécute, pantois devant l'effronterie du jeune homme qui le traite comme un invité dans son propre bureau.

Emmanuel remplit leur deux tasses de café et s'empresse d'engloutir un pain au chocolat. Manuel qui a à peine bu deux gorgées de café, s'étonne de la voracité du jeune homme, et sourit intérieurement à la vue de la constellation de miettes qui macule le contour de ses lèvres. _Ses lèvres._

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Emmanuel farfouille à présent dans sa sacoche pour en extirper un magazine qu'il lui brandit sous le nez.

« LE BINÔME MACRON-VALLS EN VIENT AUX MAINS » clame le gros titre, accompagné d'une série de clichés pris la veille lors de leur altercation.

Manuel manque de s'étouffer ; sa tasse lui échappe des mains, le café brûlant se répand sur son costume.

Tout se produit à vitesse éclair. Emmanuel à genoux devant lui. Emmanuel décrochant sa ceinture. Emmanuel baissant son pantalon. Emmanuel déversant la cruche d'eau fraîche sur ses jambes nues. Emmanuel massant ses cuisses endolorie avec une serviette.

Malheureusement pour Manuel, une partie de son anatomie – qui elle est loin d'être endolorie – choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester.

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisent. De sa langue, Emmanuel lubrifie ses lèvres sur lesquelles danse un sourire railleur. Manuel a le souffle coupé devant toujours plus d'impertinence et de provocation.

« Je suis ravi de voir que le contact physique entre toi et moi ne te déplaît pas, Manwel » minaude Emmanuel en se relevant.

« J'ai parlé à François et il m'a dit que nous avions plutôt intérêt à faire ami-ami chez les allemands si nous souhaitions réparer notre bavure et endiguer les rumeurs ! »

Sur ce Emmanuel, ra-troupe ses affaires et quitte la pièce, non sans jeter un regard lourd de sous entendus à un Manuel à demi-nu qui ne sait plus sur quel pied danser dans son caleçon qui le comprime.

« A vendredi, Manwel. N'oublie pas : tu me dois encore des excuses. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un petit chapitre transitoire. J'ai l'impression de me répéter sans arrêt et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire - mes idées pour le prochain chapitre sont je l'espère plus prometteuses :D  
> En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire/laisser des kudos/commenter :) Cela me va droit au coeur!

_Vendredi_

_6 heures du matin_

_Hôtel Matignon_

Manuel Valls ajuste sa cravate avec la précision machinale du geste quotidien. Cette cravate qui le nargue, le menotte au pouvoir et lui permet à peine de déglutir. Peu importe d'ailleurs; sa salive a un goût fade, un goût de frustration qui lui rappelle à s'y méprendre la première fois qu'il a goûté le tofu. Il est interloqué par l'homme qui le regarde dans le miroir; Le miroir, neuf et immaculé qu'il a fait livrer la veille, et l'homme, calleux par contraste, et usé par les années.

Le ronronnement quasi inaudible d'une berline l'arrache à sa maussade contemplation.

Il lui semble qu'il dévale les marches en même temps qu'il les descend à reculons; il n'y a maintenant plus d'incertitude aucune quant à ce qu'il redoute et désire si ardemment. Néanmoins, il sait que des heures le séparent encore de sa prochaine confrontation avec l'objet de ses tourments, et qu'à ce moment-là, il sera prêt. Prêt à repousser ses avances éhontées et à effacer le sourire insolent de son visage, sans user de la violence cette fois.

En bas des marches l'attendent une voiture noire aux vitres tintées, et adossé contre la portière, une surprise qui n'en est presque pas une ; Emmanuel Macron. _Toujours Emmanuel._ Emmanuel et son éternel sourire énigmatique qui raconte une histoire qui lui est propre.

« Qu'est ce que ... »

« Economies budgétaires M. le Premier Ministre. Ordres du Président.»

Manuel à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la peur de n'avoir que trop bien compris, se retrouve tétanisé l'espace d'un instant.

C'est Emmanuel qui fait le premier pas. _Toujours Emmanuel_. Manuel recule. C'est une salsa déguisée, un jeu du chat et de la souris qui il le sait, ne peut se terminer qu'une fois que la proie, acculée entre le prédateur et le mur n'a d'autre choix que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Manuel ressent plus qu'il ne voit la présence d'Emmanuel dans la nuit qui les engloutit tous les deux de sa noirceur licencieuse. Le mélange des senteurs l'enivrent ; la fraîcheur du sous-bois, mais aussi la mer et les embruns, et le riche velouté de café au lait à laquelle s'ajoute cette odeur de ville qui caractérise immanquablement chaque parisien.

« Manwel » sussure Emmanuel. Les doigts délicats comme ceux d'une jeune fille qui courent furtivement le long de sa joue, et le souffle tiède qui caresse son visage suffisent à réveiller le dragon qui sommeille au fond de ses entrailles, et qui n'attend qu'un signe d'Emmanuel pour embraser le corps de son hôte. Le contrôle est à nouveau en train de lui faire défaut dans cette lutte sisyphéenne pour résister à l'attraction qu'il éprouve pour le jeune homme qui n'a de cesse que de flirter outrageusement avec lui.

« Viens »

Il semble à Manuel qu'un papillon vient furtivement se déposer sur sa bouche pour s'envoler presque aussitôt, si bien qu'il se demande s'il a rêvé les lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes, ou s'il vient réellement de l'embrasser. Emmanuel s'éloigne, et Manuel n'a plus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

 

Dans le taxi, Emmanuel agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, répondant frénétiquement à ses emails professionnels et aux SMS de _sa femme_ , Brigitte Macron. Brigitte, dont Manuel avait, il doit l'avouer non sans quelque componction complètement oublié l'existence. Brigitte, _que sa propre femme_ apprécie tant. Manuel aime Anne, physiquement, spirituellement, et surtout, inconditionnellement, mais l'attirance qu'il ressent pour Emmanuel est d'une nature toute autre, et il est bien incapable de mettre un nom sur ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui les attire l'un à l'autre comme deux pièces du même puzzle.

Ils roulent depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Manuel s'aventure à jeter un œil à son compagnon de voyage pour la première fois. A sa grande surprise, Manuel réalise que le jeune homme s'est assoupi. La quiétude se lit sur le visage de l'endormi et il en paraît presqu'innofensif. Le premier ministre se perd dans la contemplation de ces traits qui ne sont pas sans lui rappeler les sculptures de la renaissance italienne, avec ses boucles blond cendré et son front haut à l'arcade sourcilière proéminente. Et puis il y a l'angle net de la mâchoire, la noblesse du menton et la délicatesse des lèvres; _il est loin d'être moche, ce petit con_ , songe Manuel, euphémique, alors que même au bas mot, la beauté du jeune ministre le subjugue.

Un filet de bave coule le long du menton de l'intéressé ; Manuel sourit, attendri.

 

« Hello ! How can I help?

« I am ze Fwench Prime Minister » baragouine Manuel, mal à l'aise.

« Of course ! The room for you and your wife's ready ! »

La réceptioniste lui tend un trousseau de clé.

« Thank you. But my wife is not wiz me. »

« Isn't there two of you ? »

« Yes. Me and my minister of the economy »

« I'm sorry Prime Minister. But we were only expecting you and your wife. I've only got one double room booked for the French delegation. »

L'anglais de Manuel a beau être basique, il est malheureusement certain d'avoir compris. Mais il _doit_ y avoir une erreur. Il cherche Emmanuel fébrilement du regard – Ce nabot n'est-il pas censé être sa bouée de sauvetage lorsque l'anglais lui fait défaut ? N'est-ce pas là d'ailleurs la seule raison de sa venue en Allemagne? Manuel commence cependant à suspecter que la présence d'Emmanuel à ses côtés cache d'autres motifs, même si ceux-ci continuent à lui échapper.

Cette comédie a assez duré, mais Manuel n'est pas en mesure d'y mettre fin; les ficelles de ce jeu délétère dans lequel il tient le rôle de la victime lui échappent. Inévitablement, la rage s'empare de lui à nouveau ; le petit imbécile n'est jamais là quand il a besoin de lui. Un « Putain » sonore lui échappe, ce qui lui vaut un regard réprobateur de la part de la réceptionniste.

« Zis is a mistake. We need two seperate rooms. » essaie-t-il de négocier - en vain, il en a conscience.

« I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you Mr Prime Minister. There is no other room available.» répond-elle, glaciale.

Manuel saisit le trousseau dans un geste de reddition.

Après son taxi, c'est bel et bien _sa chambre_ qu'il va devoir partager avec Emmanuel Macron.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Les gouttelettes d'eau déferlent sur son visage comme pour l'absoudre de ses pensées adultères. Manuel a besoin de libérer la tension qui arque ses muscles en permanence depuis l'instant même où l'autre homme a mis les pieds à l'Elysée. Il ferme les yeux. Il est là ; encré sur ses paupières avec un réalisme qui dépasse son entendement.

« Emmanuel » murmure-t'il.

C'est Emmanuel qui donne l'impulsion à sa main, Emmanuel qui assaillit ses sens comme un million de lèvres, de mains et d'odeurs, Emmanuel qui le propulse un peu plus chaque seconde vers l'extase indicible de l'orgasme. C'est pour Emmanuel que son sperme jaillit, et c'est le nom d'Emmanuel qu'il prononce, dans un cri de libération qui résonne contre les murs de la salle de bain pendant ce qui lui semble être de longues minutes.

Dans un soupir d'aise, Manuel enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Emmanuel ! » Le cri qui lui échappe alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain n'a absolument rien d'extatique.

« Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, Manwel? »

Manuel sent son cœur chavirer dans les méandres de son estomac, mortifié par le ridicule de la situation. Il sent les yeux de l'autre homme scruter chaque millimètre de sa peau nue, brillants et avides, comme ceux d'un enfant à qui l'on a promis un tour de manège.

Manuel reprend ses esprits, flatté de constater que, s'il est vrai que le jeune homme le trouble, la réciproque l'est tout autant. Il sait qu'il est encore bien fait pour son âge, avec sa peau ambrée et son torse qui a conservé les vestiges d'une jeunesse sportive, et de toute évidence, cela ne laisse pas Emmanuel indifférent. Cependant, il est absolument hors de question que celui-ci viennent faire un tour sur _son_ manège. _Hors de question._

« Alors, la vue te plait, _Macaron_? » s'enquiert-il, moqueur.

Fini la courtoisie ; il est grand temps pour lui de passer à l'offensive. Le sourire d'Emmanuel s'efface ; celui de Manuel redouble.

« Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler? »

« Peu importe... Mais il va falloir trouver une solution », rétorque Manuel, saisissant à bout de bras le costume noir allongé sur le lit à côté d'Emmanuel. Il prend soin d'éviter ses yeux pour ne pas se perdre dans leur bleu hypnotique; il a besoin de garder la tête froide.

«  Il est absolument hors de question que toi et moi partagions la même chambre... et encore moins le même lit. »

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger ce matin quand ... »

« Hors de question ! » tempête Manuel en claquant la porte de la salle de bain violemment derrière lui.

 

Manuel Valls ne se sent pas à sa place parmi ces personnes desquelles il ne parle pas la langue et ne comprend que trop peu la culture. Son anglais ne lui permet pas de tenir une conversation, et il se refuse catégoriquement à parler français avec eux, humilié de ne pas maîtriser d'autre langue étrangère que l'espagnol.

Le premier ministre est un homme du sud, aussi brun et bronzé que les allemands sont blonds et pâles ; un hispanique relégué au rôle de brebis galeuse au milieu de ce peuple aryen dans lequel Emmanuel se fond avec tant de naturel. Par ailleurs, Emmanuel ne se contente pas de se fondre dans la masse : il rayonne ; par son esprit, par son charme, par son humour, par sa culture et par sa connaissance des langues - et il drague éhontément hommes et femmes, sans distinction.

«  Ich habe Deutsch gelernt als ich zur Schule war. Aber ich spreche besser Englisch als Deutsch. Meine Frau Brigitte und ich gehen nach England jedes Jahr »

«  But your German's perfect ! » s'en extasie plus d'un.

Manuel s'est retiré dans un coin de la pièce. Il boit coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne pour oublier tout en se faisant oublier. Oublier le baiser du matin-même. Oublier le plaisir qu'il a ressenti sous la douche. Oublier les yeux d'Emmanuel sur sa peau nue. Oublier ses yeux. Oublier Emmanuel.

Cependant le ministre de l'économie attire inéluctablement son attention, comme si son timbre de voix couvrait tous les autres.

Le jeune homme est en plein milieu d'une conversation animée avec un homme dont Manuel ignore l'identité. Il est jeune, très grand, et, Manuel doit l'admettre non sans une pointe de jalousie, exceptionnellement beau. Emmanuel s'esclaffe à l'une de ses blagues, pose sa main sur son torse et murmure quelque chose à son oreille ; les deux hommes échangent un sourire entendu.

Le dragon rugit et s'agite dans les entrailles de Manuel, prêt à bondir. Le premier ministre traverse la salle en furie, bousculant sans ménagement les gens sur son passage, faisant fi de leurs regards de mépris et des commentaires agacés qui fusent de toute part. Plus rien ne compte en cet instant; il doit s'interposer, coûte que coûte.

« Emmanuel ! Il faut que je te parle.» La voix est dure, le ton, sans appel.

Pour une fois, Emmanuel se plie à ses exigences et le suit sur le balcon, pour sa plus grande satisfaction; le dragon se blottit dans le creux de son ventre et se met à ronronner.

Emmanuel croise les bras avec un air de défi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec l'autre bellâtre ? » s'enquiert Manuel.

« C'est donc cela, répond Emmanuel, accusateur. Tu es jaloux »

« Moi ? Jaloux ? De qui ? De quoi ? Moi contrairement à toi, je me préoccupe de l'image de la France ! »

Leurs nez se touchent presque, leurs haleines se mêlent, la tension monte, inexorable.

« A oui ? En restant renfrogné dans ton coin et sans adresser la parole à personne ? Elle est belle ton image de la France ! Si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de me foutre la paix, je vais retourner vers Günter. Il avait l'air ravi à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec moi, lui. »

C'est plus que ce que Manuel ne peut en supporter ; déployant une force colossale, il agrippe l'autre homme par les bras et le plaque contre le mur dans un baiser brutal. Ses mains se baladent frénétiquement, sur toutes les parties de son anatomie qui se présentent à elles tandis qu'il brave fougueusement la barrière de sa bouche, entraînant leurs deux langues dans un tango effréné. Sous ses doigts, le corps d'Emmanuel est encore plus parfait que tout ce qu'il a imaginé, et sa bouche est brûlante et addictive comme du whisky pur. Manuel veut plus. Plus de chair qui se touche, et moins de vêtements entre eux. Au diable la raison!

Cependant, Emmanuel le repousse, et devant ses yeux interdits, se faufile à l'intérieure de la salle sans un regard pour lui ; lui qui vient de tout lui offrir dans un baiser.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai extrêmement honte du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce malheureux chapitre... Pas du tout satisfaite du tour que prennent les choses entre Manuel et Emmanuel, mais qu'y puis-je? Ces deux-là ne sont vraiment pas coopératifs...

_La mascarade avait commencé il y a quelques semaines de cela, lorsque Hollande l'avait convoqué à l'Elysée pour lui parler d'une prétendue "affaire pressante"_

 

_"J'ai un service à te demander... Cela concerne Manuel."_

_Si Emmanuel avait retenu une chose du mandat de son président, c'était qu'il fallait s'attendre absolument à tout de cet homme qui en apparence n'avait pourtant rien d'excentrique, et c'est ainsi qu'Emmanuel s'était préparé à tout – à tout, mais pas à cela. Il y avait un bon nombre de sujets desquels les politiques aimaient débattre - les autres politiciens n'étaient en aucun cas l'un d'entre eux. Il y avait une véritable sacralisation de la fonction politique qui les contraignaient à éluder religieusement la conversation lorsqu'un tiers s'aventuraient à évoquer l'un ou l'autre de leurs homologues, et c'était là une de ces règles tacites à laquelle tous se pliaient de manière assidue. Tous, sauf Hollande._

_"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué la manière dont il te regarde, mais tu lui plais.", avait-il poursuivi_

_"Je lui plais?" avait demandé Emmanuel, interloqué. Les propos de Hollande étaient d'une telle énormité qu'il avait peine à en croire ses oreilles. Que son idole, l'homme qu'il admirait avec tant de ferveur pense à lui de cette manière-là ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il était tant habitué à être sous le feu des projecteurs en permanence qu'il avait appris à faire abstraction de tous les regards admiratifs qui se dardaient sur lui comme un essaim d'abeilles pour le poursuivre dans les méandres de son intimité. Il avait aussi pris soin d'occulter les rumeurs, ces platitudes murmurées par quelque habitué du café, relayées par la presse, et alimentées par les réseaux sociaux, sans pour autant que quoi que ce soit de fondé n'en fût à l'origine. Ces rumeurs qui le disaient homosexuel. Ces rumeurs que l'on romançait dans des fanfictions toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Ces rumeurs qui ne devenaient que plus tangibles avec chaque minute qui s'égrenait dans le bureau du président._

_"Il a des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments d'une nature libidineuse, cela s'entend."_

_Les joues de Hollande étaient devenues plus roses que le PS, et c'était là un euphémisme. Les sourcils de Macron arqués par une perplexité croissante avaient semblé disparaître derrière la ligne de ses cheveux; en cet instant-à, il avait été trop bouleversé pour remettre en question le bien-fondé des allégations émises par Hollande, et trop peu enchanté du tour qu'avait pris la conversation. S'il avait eu énormément de mal à voir où le président voulait en venir, il s'était surtout refusé catégoriquement à admettre l'évidence._

_"Je veux que tu joues de l'influence que tu as sur lui. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il me résiste_

_"C'est absolument hors de question" avait protesté Emmanuel, horrifié par la déloyauté d'Hollande envers son premier ministre. Le président dont tous louaient la discrétion était en vérité d'une fourberie sans nom qui n'inspirait à Emmanuel que du dégoût._

_"Tu sais Emmanuel... C'est dans ton intérêt aussi...J'ai bien peur que sans l'aide de Valls – et sans la mienne par la même occasion, ta "loi Macron" ne te passe sous le nez... Ce serait tellement dommage"_

 

"Et tu as accepté? Tu me déçois Emmanuel... Au fond tu n'es qu'une petite fouine hypocrite. Et dire que j'ai toujours combattu les critiques à ton égard... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi. Je te croyais... différent."

Manuel sent son cœur chavirer, tel une épave abandonnée aux quatre vents, secouée par le tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires qui se pressent contre les parois de son cerveau, le plongeant corps et âmes dans une tourmente abyssale. Emmanuel vient de tout lui avouer de la sombre farce dont il a fait les frais, et, en proie à l'humiliation la plus accablante doublée d'une déception profonde et sincère, il ne sait dire ce qui lui inflige la peine la plus vive... Comment a-t-il pu croire l'espace d'un instant que Macron s'intéressait à lui, et comment cet homme pour lequel il avait la plus haute estime a-t-il pu faire preuve de tant de félonie à son égard? Une vague de tristesse déferle en lui, et sur sa joue, une larme unique, la première qu'il ait versé depuis des lustres.

"Ne me touche pas!"

Manuel ne peut réprimer un geste de recul lorsque Emmanuel approche sa main pour essuyer la perle d'eau salée qui s'attarde sur sa lèvre.

"Vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête, toi et Hollande hein?"

"Manuel, laisse moi t'expliquer! Je t'en supplie"

 _Manuel_ et non Manwel.

Ce n'est pas le ministre de l'économie qui tombe à genou devant lui, mais bel et bien l'enfant. Un enfant au visage baigné de larmes. La détresse qui déforme ses traits est d'une telle sincérité que Manuel est pris de cours. Pour la première fois, il aimerait être en colère, et il aimerait pouvoir écraser entre ses poings l'être pathétique qui rampe à ses pieds, mais quelque chose semble s'être rompu en lui. Il se sent vide, vide de toute émotion; comme la coque d'un bateau échouée sur le rivage après le naufrage. La complainte de la sirène qui est la cause désastre se fait entendre au loin, mais il n'y a pas de retour possible.

"Manuel. Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais depuis hier matin à Matignon... depuis notre baiser, j'ai fait comprendre à Hollande qu'il n'était pas question que ce petit jeu continue... Parce que... je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi Manuel. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, c'est tellement plus que tout ce que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à présent. Manuel je t'en prie pardonne moi"

Hélas, les mots, vides de sens se noient dans le vide de son âme sans parvenir à y trouver leur écho.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais finir ma fanfiction sur ce chapitre mais ils en ont décidé autrement... J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que dans le prochain chapitre, il va être question d'un certain premier ministre canadien ;)


End file.
